Cordaxia Vel'naz
An orphan of gangviolence, the Marchioness of House Vel'naz rose from the ashes of her past tobecome the Lady of House Vel’naz alongside her husband, S’renx Vel’naz. Losingher parents at an early age, she was left to the care of the Hutts who taught her pain, indignity and survival. Over the years, she climbed out of the hole she was born in, both through combat and persuasion. She became renowned for her skills in hand-to-hand combat and eventually came to the attention of a member of the Sith Imperium, her future husband. After years in his service, he took her as his wife and she assumed a role leading House Vel’naz by his side. Biography Born on Nar Shaddaa to smugglers working for the Hutt Cartel, Cordaxia spent the earliest years of her childhood in the company of her parents as they traveled from world to world delivering and obtaining items of value for their Hutt Masters. The only entertainment she enjoyed on these trips was the experience of traveling to new worlds. When she was four years of age, her parents were returning to their main contractor, Serohga the Hutt. They had been sent to acquire a particularly rare artifact from a man in the Outer Rim and were anxious to receive their pay for the coveted item. As they strode into the Hutt’s throne room with crate in tow, they were surprised to discover that beneath the artifact, a bomb had been rigged to detonate. Though it was discovered soon enough to prevent detonation, Serohga was furious and ordered his guards to execute Cordaxia’s parents at once. Cordaxia, still a young child at the time stood by with wide eyes as her parents were gunned down before here. The Hutt took notice of the young child and her pale, tear-soaked face as she stood deadly still waiting for whatever was to happen next. He spoke, ordering his guards to bring her to the slave pits. She would remain alive, but would serve him as payment for her parents’ failings. Dance of Death Cordaxia served the Hutt faithfully for 12 years, for her entire living memory. As she neared the age of 16, the Hutt began to notice the beautiful creature she had grown into and demanded that her service be altered: she was now to dance for him and act as his personal attendant. She took to her new role with disgust and humiliation, but was thankful to be rid of some of her more degrading cleaning tasks. She did well as a dancer, but her toleration for the humiliation had its limits and after 3 years in the role, the 19 year old Cordaxia attempted to stage an escape from the palace. By day, she observed the gladiatorial fights attended by the Hutt along with all of the fighting that was regular occurrence within the throne room and by night, she practiced the moves she saw in her cell. By no means an expert, Cordaxia was able to apply her raw and untrained skills in getting outside the palace before being caught and captured by the exterior guards who overwhelmed her. Brought before her master in the late of the night, she knelt before him expecting only death to follow. The Hutt instead laughed in his sickening way and commended her for her initiative. He told her that if she wanted to fight, she would fight. Once again, she shifted roles falling under the instruction of one of Serohga’s lieutenants who taught her how to handle a blaster, a blade and how to fight without weapons. She quickly became a formidable member of the Hutt’s guards and for a time, seemed happy with her new position. For 10 more years, she kept the palace and the Hutt safe from intruders and eventually earned the trust of her master who saw her reborn and happy to serve. Unlike the other guards however, she detested murder and would often usher minor thieves and intruders away so as not to suffer the wrath of the Hutt. She showed care for the slaves who she occasionally oversaw and from time to time would sneak them food. Her ability to do these small acts of kindness made her job more tolerable, but it would not last. The Hutt’s trust in the girl he had come to care for was misplaced; however, Cordaxia longed for her freedom and was willing to do just about anything to achieve it. Armed with both greater skills and more powerful weapons than her previous attempt, Cordaxia moved to escape again. This time, she was capable of killing all in her path and as she reached the outside, she pulled out a detonator and pressed the button with a mixture of elation and pity. Behind her, the interior of the palace erupted in flames as it began to crumble. She walked away from her “home” of 25 years for the last time and never looked back. A New Type of Warrior Having grown up and lived in the underworld for her entire life, Cordaxia knew little else and began taking jobs as a mercenary. Her skill in battle attracted others to her and over time, she came into leadership over a small team of mercenaries she deemed worth to accompany her into battle. Cordaxia felt great sorrow for her final act against the Hutt who, for all intents and purposes, had been her only family for most of her life. She did not enjoy killing, but saw it as a necessity. Despite the darkness of her past, she never lost her kind, noble and curious nature. Cordaxia and her crew were selective with the tasks they undertook and would go to great lengths only to help the underdog. They didn’t work for free, but they asked for little in return for their services. Their clients were mainly refugees, victims and those who could not afford justice against those who oppressed them. Cordaxia and her crew spent years going out of their way to protect such people and make their lives easier. They had all been in the same situations and sought to ensure that fewer people would have to endure the horrors that they had. Years later, a job was offered to the crew by Darth S’renx Vel’naz of the Sith Imperium. A job that required nothing, but protection for his House. The crew was happy to take up a job they deemed easy for such a large sum of credits and did their job with precision and pride. The quality of their work impressed S’renx who had quickly become enamored with their leader. He offered them a permanent contract as guardians of his House and Cordaxia was elevated to his Chief of Security. Security for Vel'naz Cordaxia did her job well and, to her surprise, enjoyed the time she got to spend with S’renx. She secretly harbored and attraction for the man who was far above her station and did her best to suppress such feelings while still keeping close. House Vel’naz, a great source of intel for the Sith Imperium was a constant target for those seeking information and so Cordaxia’s job always kept her busy. One night, when S’renx was away from his estate, a squad of elite hunters struck the house and took a number of Cordaxia’s men down as theyinfiltrated the inner chambers of the structure. Cordaxia was quick behind them and brought down most of their squad in her pursuit of their leader. She found him in the Central Intelligence chamber, a cyborg attempting to breach the systems. Upon seeing her, the cyborg disconnected from the console and attacked. It was a fierce battle and the cyborg seemed to have the upper hand. He was stronger, faster and could anticipate her attacks. At one point, she clawed her across the face, an attack that she was lucky to have survived, but that would leave her scarred for the rest of her life. She tried backing off and shooting the cyborg, but he took the shots and continued to move toward her. He wrapped his metallic fingers around her throat and pinned her against the wall. Confidence burned in his one real eye and she gasped for air, but he did not notice her hand slipping down to her belt reaching for a small gun. She drew it and fired several electrified blasts into his body leaving him shorted out. Moments later, her remaining guard burst in and captured him. During the battle, Cordaxia had sustained a number of injuries and was brought to the med bay where she received a number of cybernetic replacements and enhancements. S’renx was relieved to find that she was alive and well when he returned and thanked her for her loyalty and service. An Arrested Lord Some time after her encounter with the cyborg, Cordaxia found herself in a unique situation. S’renx had been accused of poisoning the Emperor and had been sent to prison leaving Cordaxia in charge of his house. Many disagreed with this choice, but assumed it was because of her unfaltering loyalty to him. These people were unaware of the love affair taking place behind the scenes as the two had grown closer. Before he was taken away, Cordaxia promised to keep his House and legacy safe. In his absence, she bolstered the guard and sought out new members of the House who could serve as its agents. House Vel’naz grew under her temporary command becoming a lair of secrets and information. After 5 years, S’renx was discovered innocent and returned to find his house in a strong position. He was delighted at his return, but even more so at finally being reunited with his love who he wasted no time in marrying. In a private ceremony, the two recited their vows and became one. Cordaxia became the Marchioness of House Vel'naz and serves alongside her husband in collecting information of concern to the Emperor and the Imperium. Personality Cordaxia has always had a curious mind and enjoys learning new things. She traveled often in her early childhood and after 25 years of being trapped in a Hutt’s palace on Nal Hutta, was happy to once again navigate the stars seeking out new worlds. She is immensely loyal and kind-hearted. Despite many of the horrors she endured in the past, Cordaxia always retained a softness, especially for those she empathized with and would do what she could to ease their pain and suffering. As the Marchioness of House Vel'naz, she acts from her new station with the same kindness and compassion for those under her. Skills & Abilities Cordaxia is a quick learner. In her teens, she staged an escape from a Hutt Stronghold using skills her learned from mere observation and practice in her personal time. Her skills in combat only grew with actual advanced training. She is a master of hand-to-hand combat and an excellent marksman. She is proficient with a blade, but it is far from her strong point. Following a breach in House Vel'naz security, she is now fitted with cybernetic upgrades increasing her strength and her speed. Category:Inactive Personnel